Village Role Play For 9/21/12
The role play that happened (real life date 9/21/12) within Yonshigakure. Role players Kirei Soudai Namikaze Haru ((Please add to if you add to the rp.)) It begins~ NamikazeSoudai: Kirei stepped outside the gate into the village,(space) and (instead of she) looked around if there were any familiar faces she knew. (Period instead of comma) She didn’t hear anyone talking so she thought there was no one here.(period or (so Kirei walked..) Kirei walked over to the Ramen shop, (space) as she smells the scent of the ramen nearby (which made her..instead of: she smiled as her) stomach started to growl,(comma/space) ”wow I’m really hungry.” (space/period) Kirei thought ((Most thoughts are in the head ^^; )), (space) as she ((Made it to the ramen shop.. Instead of: still walked over to the ramen shop )) feeling the soft ground beneath her feets. (period) Once she arrived at the ramen shop she took her place as she hold up her hand to order some ramen, as a man comes over to take her order(no comma) Kirei would say(comma/space) ”One bowl of ramen please” (space/period) The man nodded as he walked away, Kirei smiled once again as she was thinking on the great time she had here with her twin sister and with her love setsu.(period) While thinking of him her face blushed a bit, as for few minutes later the man arrived with her bowl of ramen (comma or period/space)”Thank you sir” (space- Kirei would say as she looked to the bowl of ramen, (space) feeing a bit lonely without anyone around. NamikazeSoudai: Kirei had been her student for the for a while, handed down from her mother who had become busy there at the village, it seemed a perfect pairing, Soudai had water jutsus and so did Kirei. So far their lesson had been fairly easy, Kirei seemed good at chakra control and/or Soudai had yet to push her to her limits. Water jutsus came easy to the young genin though keeping forms of the water was naturally a tough thing like for water clones. Still all the jutsus Kirei had she could do without major error, a good thing, but more training towards the elusive perfection was always being done. Soudai was sitting inside the misty village, it was humid naturally with it being both summer(i think) and them being showered by the watefall creating the mist, it was one of the reasons Soudai decided to wear some more revealing clothes as she aged up so she wouldn't be fighting it clingy to her body. Kirei had not noticed her, and that was fine, she was sitting down on top of the waters a bit off, waving her hand over the top for no real purpose other than doing it. Her stomach growled though and she stood up, walking ontop of the water towards the ramen shop to a point where Kirei would obviously see her. Soudai was still a bit skinny, but not to the point where people like Ryu or Saiyuki had to worry about her. Soudai's body was well worked, she did endless excerise daily it seemed since training at the Kenjutsu temple, doing her normal stretches and flexes, and training herself or Kirei. "Hello Kirei." She greeted calmly while picking up a menu and sitting down at the table. "I hope you are feeling well since yesterday.." She said that because Soudai had trained her really hard that day, trying to get her to use her taijutsu to destroy a fighting dummy and didn't let up until she was done with not one but three of them. xKireiHimex: -Kirei heard a familliar voice she looked up from her bowl of ramen as she saw Soudai "Hello Sensei"-Kirei waved happy as she then answer her Sensei's question-"i'm doing alright,and how are you today Sensei?" -as she took a bit of her ramen,still looking to her sensei as she was happy to see her as Kirei didnt feel lonely anymore- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, "I am doing fine.." She replied softly and it was true. Soudai had been growing out of her shell the last few years, usually she would have never started conversations or sat down knowing she would have to talk. Soudai ordered something with a little more spice in it, her food quests were far from over even after these last couple of years. She had put of spices simply because she didn't like how it effected her nose, but lately she figured, why not. She got over her seafood worries, she got over her nuts worries, spicey were now. "And how is your sister, Itsy?" Soudai asked kindly, having been given some water. SenjuHaru: -a loud clap of thunder as the gate spit out haru from it's depth's. Haru's blue hair steady on top of his hair. Aside from everyone else haru had not left the village, he stayed and spent a portion of his free time in the village, if not just staring at the water of the star's above, admiring them, studing them, just loosing his train of thought in the both things. He looked around, his blue eye's shifting from left to right as he scanned the village. He spotted the two girl's talking at the ramen shop, but he had no craving for food, nor did he wish to interupt there conversation. He walked over to the ramen shop and went to the edge of the platfor the shop sat on before ploping down on the ledge and glancing out at the foggy sea, just lost in thought- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei her face goes from happy to a bit sad. "i dont know i havent seen her for a while"-Kirei heard something but didnt know what it was as she then focussed on her ramen~ NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked over to watch Haru arrive but oddly enough he didn't join them. Another thing the old Soudai wouldn't have done is invited people, it was a risk to interact with them, but this was a new Soudai. "Haru. Join us, eat up, i heard Nobu's training can be rough." She smirked a little, but of course some things never changed for people. Her mask always hid her facial expressions. Her food came about the time she offered for him to join them, it was steaming, the mere fact that it was under her nose made it run it was that spicey. "Thank you for the food." She said politely and dug in with the chopsticks, tears forming almost immedaitly from the spices but she fought through it. SenjuHaruSenjuHaru: -Haru was watching the stillness of the water, it's darkened texture making it extremly intreiging to haru, he watched as the little fish swam by, the only life form that haru had seen floating around in the water's of the village. He followed the fish with his eye's, it being the only moving thing in the water grabbed his attention immediatle. He watched as it sliced ripples into the surface of the glass like water. Until it finally sunk lower into the water, awayy from haru's sight. He began daydreaming again, but it was cut short by a familuar voice he hadn't heard in year's, that of the namikage's daughter soudai. He turned around and looked towards her, a little shocked but never the less accepted her invintation to join them at their meal. He stood up and streched alittle, his knee bones making the popping sound as he climbed to his feet. He slowy began walking towards the other's, taking the seat on the far left of kirei, and then nodding towards soudai as a sign of thank's, he looked down onto the bare table infront of him and began daydreaming again, waiting for the lady to make another trip around so he can order his beef ramen- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to Haru as she said Hi to him as she lays down the chopsticks to wave at Haru for a moment and then lowered her hand as she still looked to him "how are you doing today Haru?" -Kirei would ask him as she then looked to her bowl of ramen but she didnt move her hands one bit. Kirei felt a bit sad but happy at the same time to be here with her Sensei and with Haru but that was all she was happy for right now as she wonders if the weather would stay like this or would rain soon she didnt know- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai managed to get through half of her bowel of ramen before she had to pause and spend some time drinking her water. She listened to the genins words to one another, making her smile remembering her first times meeting Taka or Jinora and eating with them, those had been good times. But how quickly their relationship fell apart, Jinora had become closer friends with her squad and then left with her father and Taka sort of grew distant after his loss at the chuunin exams. They were both around the village somewhere but had not been together in too long.. "Order anything, i am paying today." She said kindly, getting back to her own spicey food but her ears always listening. SenjuHaru: -Haru's thought's were rampit to him not a topic was left out of this fantasy world. His thought's were broken again once he heard the words of kirei. He snapped his head upwards to look at her, his face urgent seeing as he was daydreaming. He said in his still soft voice- " Huh? Oh um, im fine. How are you?" - before hearing soudai's offer and smiling, saying to her- "Ok, thanks o3o"- Feeling the waiter tap his shoulder with her notepad in hand and ask him what would he like so she could but the order in for him. He smiled a bit before saying.-" Just plain old, beef ramen please" -The lady nodded and said- "will that be all?"-with a nod from haru she walked off to the back, and haru turned around to face the group, listening for a responce- xKireiHimexxKireiHimex: -Kirei looked up at Haru ro respond on him "i'm fine.."-as she looked back down to her bowl of ramen as she said Thanks to her Sensei as she then stood up and walked down to the water. Kirei would look over the water trying to get a hold of her emotions and get rid off her sad feelings "really now at this moment to be like this while i can have so much fun over there"she said to herself shaking her head- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, it had been fun watching these two grow up over the last few years. "You both have water jutsus right?" She now realized. "Perhaps i could teach you sometimes when you need it Haru, i have water jutsus, i know Nobu isn't the best when it comes to teaching jutsus.." She joked, or did she, having never seen Nobu use a elemental jutsu before unless you counted when he crushed the earth or broke a river or made a gust of wind from waving his large arms. She giggled a little thinking about it, giggling wouldn't have been old Soudai either, she truly seemed..happy. "Kirei..Try and enjoy yourself alright?" She said softly, unsure why she was upset.. She finished up her food and then sat drinking water, watching them eat, thinking about Nobu crushing things. SenjuHaru: -Haru watched as Kirei stood up and walked away from the ramen shop, not being able to follow her path because it was cut short when the waiter walked infront of his view,cutting it off with a nice bowl of steaming ramen. He turned his gaze upwards to soudai as she spoke of chakra nature's, something he had learned from Setskuo over the break. This made him smile, now he could learn even more justus that his sensei, as far as they knew, didn't have the capabilities to teach him. He said to her-" Really? That would be AWESOME" -the original haru showing momentarally as he got pumped before settling down and cracking the shop sticks apart and jamming it into the steamy ramen, before staring at the ramen drifting off into a daydream once more- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up to her Sensei’s voice “i will try Sensei i just miss my twin sister and setsu “ –as she walked back to them she took her place as she eats the last bit of her delicous ramen she had ordered it was a bit cold but she didnt matter the ramen still tasted delicous. Kirei lay down her chopsticks again”Thank you for the meal Sensei” –Kirei would say with a soft voice~ NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled and nodded kindly, "So..You and Hatake and still together?" She asked softly, having assumed that due to the change in his rank and Kirei's track through genin still that he would have grown a part from her, Soudai was proud of Hatake for staying with Kirei, age shouldn't matter when it was this small amount, rank doesn't effect romance either. Soudai had always thought of Setsu as Hatake, she could never bring herself around to call him by the first name that everyone else did, she didn't know why, it was just one of those things. She got some tea from the waiter, something that was good for after a meal, and drank it carefully while waiting for Kirei's words xKireiHimex: -Kirei nodded "yes were still happy together i'm glad it didnt matter to him that he is older then me or that he has a higher rank as i have, i mean you cant base love on just ranks or ages right? its how you feel i think"-Kirei smiled a bit as a blush appears on her face- SenjuHaru: -Haru snapped back to reality and closing his chopsticks, picking up a large amount of noodles and stuffing them into his mouth, the steam from the noodles rising up to his face and above. He turned his head and listened to there convosation, hearing that Kirei and setku had been dating, something he had not known.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was glad of this, she wanted happinest in her student. She finished up her tea and stood up, placing down some money, some extra for a tip, and walked over to the bench nearby. She sat quietly watching Kirei, always seeming to watch her like a hawk like her sensei did before her. "It is rather humid more so than the day before, and the one before that, maybe it will rain.." She said, oddly enough not really talking to anyone, just stating what she thought. Soudai's alcohal phase was over, back when she was a chuunin, so she no longer did that, but there were other habits to pick up. Talking to one's self, smoking, eating bad foods, the list was endless to what she could do. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to her Sensei as she smiled as she then stood up and walked to her Sensei. Kirei would place herself down on the ground in front of her Sensei "when are we gonna train Sensei?"-Kirei would ask wondering- ((At thie point it the two went and did some unworthy of mentioning excerises (Kirei left ><) )) Category:Casual